Return To Beacon Hills
by ElmerFudFry95
Summary: Ella Hale was thought to have died in the fire that had killed her family. Now after many years, after the fire, she has returned to Beacon Hills. After her return her life becomes a lot more difficult, romance comes knocking, and she ends up having the fight of her life, or should she say to fight for her life? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I still have vivid flashbacks of my home being submerged in flames as my family was trapped inside. I can still hear their screams of fear, panic, and agony as they burned to death. I tried to help them but I failed. My arms had been covered in burns and cuts from trying to free them. Even though the physical scars have healed the pain is still excruciating at times. I've tried running from the past, I've tried forgetting the past but no matter what I do I'll always be a Hale and I will always be lonely.

I haven't been back to Beacon Hills since the fire. I haven't had a home since then either. I've stayed at homeless shelters when winter would come around but that didn't last long. I got busted stealing food before I left and I was kicked out forever. Since then I have lived in the woods. I've grown used to not having a home, a bed to sleep in, family, or friends. I've learned to cope with who I am. I've grown accustom to being alone. I can't say that I like it but I have no other choice.

Before my family died I was a normal person. I was happy, outgoing, and very talkative. I'd get on my Brother Derek's nerves from being so hyper all of the time. I wonder what he would think of me now. I wonder if he would be happy with how I am now. He wouldn't recognize me that I know for sure. His baby sister all grown up, quiet, and a completely different person. He'd probably prefer me this way. We never really got a long. As a matter of fact we didn't have a very good relationship at all. All we ever did was fight with one another. My mom tried getting us to tolerate each other but no matter how hard she tried it always failed. I wonder what my mom would think of me now. She'd probably hate how I've turned out. She'd tell me that I need to move on and have a meaningful life. Gosh I miss her. I would do anything to have my family back again. Maybe there is a way for me to have a piece of them back in my life.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Beacon Hills is different. It feels empty but that's a given considering the freshest memory I have is of death. I don't know if I'll have the courage to go see my old house, at least not yet. First I need to find a place to stay and I know exactly who to talk to. It's been forever since I've seen this man but maybe he'll still help me.

"Deaton?" The room remained quiet. "Deaton are you here?"

"May I help you?" The voice came from behind me.

"Yes, Deaton, hi. I don't know if you remember me or not but I didn't know if you could help me out." He probably wouldn't remember me, especially since I'm supposed to be dead, which means that he probably won't help me.

"I'll give you a place to stay." Deaton said as he looked me over.

"How'd you know that I need somewhere to stay?" I was confused. I know that he always knew my question before I asked it but it's been so long since I've been around.

"I know a person in need. Follow me." He gestured for me to follow so I did. He closed to clinic and walked out to his vehicle. If there was anybody that I trusted this would be them. We had been driving for a few minutes before he said anything else.

"It's been a long time Ella."

"You remember me?"

"I could never forget you. You may be grown up and a different person, but I still recognize a Hale when I see one." He paused. "It's tragic what happened to your family, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, nothing like a giant massacre to bring tragedy."

"Ella, you were presumed dead."

"So I've heard. I was on a walk in the woods when the house set fire. I left town the next day."

"You could have come to me. I would've helped you, given you a place to live."

"I know, but that fire wasn't an accident. I was scared and ran."

"Why'd you come back? Why now?"

"It's silly."

"I doubt it."

"I wanted to feel closer to my family."

"Ella, that's not silly at all." He pulled into his driveway. "You can stay with me."

He gave me a tour of the house and then made me something to eat. After I was done eating he took me shopping. He was surprised when the clothes I picked out were mainly black, blue, and white. We didn't talk much but we understood each other's silence.

After a few days of being inside I decided to go on a walk through the woods. I needed to clear my head. It's a little overwhelming being back, but I'm glad I'm here. I have roots here even though my family is gone. Deaton has been very supportive and helpful. I don't think I'd be able to do this without him. He offered me a job at the clinic and I gladly accepted. I'm supposed to be there in a few hours, but first I need to take care of something. I've been here for almost a week and I've finally worked up enough courage to go back home.

As I approached the burned, falling apart house, I couldn't help but relive the day that brought so much pain into my life. I couldn't help the memories that started flooding my mind, memories that I have tried to suppress for so long. I was reliving the day that my entire family died. I about turned around and left when I heard footsteps coming from the opposite side of the house. I hid behind a tree in the distance and watched as a man walked towards the house. I could've sworn that I was seeing a ghost but that was highly unlikely. Sure werewolves and other creatures like me exist but not ghost. I can't believe it. I do have family that survived the fire, but how? I know exactly who it is, but he has changed. He's a lot older, and looks like he has had life just as bad as I have. Even though I'm happy that he survived I couldn't bring myself to go talk to him. We didn't get along back then so why try now. I prefer to remain unnoticed by him.

It was as if he had read that thought because as soon as it hit my mind he looked in my direction. I ran away as fast as I could so I could avoid contact. He must have saw me though because I could hear him yelling.

"Hey!" He was running after me, but apparently I was faster because he couldn't catch me.

"This is private property! Stay out!" He sounded so mean, but that's how he always sounded to me.

I didn't stop running until I was out of the woods. Apparently I had gone in the wrong direction of where I wanted to go because when I stopped it wasn't willingly. I had ran into a boy my age or a little older. I was at the high school by the lacrosse field.

"I am so sorry." I apologized. I blushed when he turned around. He was so cute.

"Don't worry about it." He gave an awkward look. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…fine." Great I was stumbling over my words now.

"I'm Stiles. I was about to leave if you need a ride." Gosh he's adorable.

"Actually, I'd prefer to walk. Thanks though." I walked away before I made myself look like an idiot.

"Hey, I didn't get your name!" Stiles hollered as I walked away.

"It's Ella!" I turned around as I hollered back.

"Hey, Deaton. Sorry I'm late. I went for a walk and lost track of time." I felt really bad for being late.

"It's fine. Ella I would like you to meet Scott. You'll be working with him and he'll be the one training you."

"Hi." Scott said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi." I shook his hand noticing something immediately about him.

"Deaton, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." He had me follow him into another room.

"Why didn't you tell me that Derek is still alive?" I asked him in a harsh whisper.

"You wouldn't have went back home if I told you." He said it calmly.

"It would've been nice to know. He almost saw me!"

"That's a bad thing?"

"No, but I don't want him to know I'm here."

"Why?"

"You know that we never got a long. Why should I burden him again?"

"Ella you're not a burden."

"To him I am."

"Ella, he deserves to know that you're alive."

"So?"

"You know he'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess we will."

"Oh, by the way, you know that Scott is a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Does he know that you know?"

"No."

"Okay then. That' all that I needed to know."

I walked out of the room so I could find Scott and start my training. I found him feeding the animals. We fell in rhythm with each other. We talked and got to know each other. He invited me over to hang out that night and I accepted. If I was going to start my life again in Beacon Hills then I might as well make friends.

Before I left the clinic that night Deaton pulled me aside.

"Ella, you may be a werewolf and you may feel independent but I want to have a way to contact you if the need arises. So here ya go." He gave me a brand new galaxy s4 active.

"I can't accept this."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't deserve it."

"Ella, after everything you have been through you deserve a whole lot more than this. Take it."

"I don't know what to say." I paused. "Thank you."

I surprised him and gave him a hug then I found Scott and left.

"So, Ella how do you know Deaton?" Scott was trying to strike up a conversation.

"I've known him ever since I was a kid. You?"

"He gave me a job after my dad left."

"He's good at helping people out. Let me guess he told you that he knew when he saw a person in need?"

"Yeah, he did. How'd you know?"

"He told me the same thing when I was a kid and when he gave me the job." We both laughed.

"He's a good guy."

"Yes, he is." Silence. "Thanks for inviting me to hang out."

"No problem. I know how it is not having many friends. Deaton told me that you had just moved back to town so I figured that you didn't have any friends here yet."

"Yeah, I'm not very good at making new friends."

"Well, you've already made a friend."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes."

We walked and talked all the way back to his house. When we got there I could see a person standing next to a jeep. I could tell who he was by his scent. I could feel my stomach start swirling because of my nerves. Out of all of the people in this town Scott's best friend had to be Stiles. Not that I mind it's just that he's so darn cute.

"Hey, Stiles. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Hi, Ella."

"Hi, Stiles."

"You two know each other?"

"I ran into him earlier today."

"Literally." Stiles smiled as he said it and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Oh, well then. I guess we can skip the awkward introduction." Scott said he smiled knowing that it had to be awkward for me.

"Yeah." I said it under my breath but unlike Stiles, Scott understood what I said.

Our night went pretty smooth. We played video games and I got Stiles number. Now I actually had three contacts in my phone two of them friends my age.

"So, Ella what are you doing tomorrow night?" Stiles didn't take his eyes off of the game.

"Not sure. Most likely nothing."

"Oh, well if you're not busy you should come to the game."

"Game?"

"Yeah, we play lacrosse."

"You play lacrosse? I'd love to come."

"Well, mainly Scott. I don't get much play time."

"Oh, well that doesn't matter."

"Easy for you to say."

"No, seriously. It doesn't matter how much you get to play as long as you support you team."

"Thanks, Ella."

"No, problem." I looked at the time and decided that I should be on my way. "I should get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out." Scott got up and walked over to the door.

"Meet us at the school around four. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Stiles."

Scott walked me to the door but before I left I wanted to talk to him.

"Scott, can I talk to you about something? I feel that if were to be friends then I need to be honest."

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"You know what….never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's nothing."

"Okay."

"Bye, Scott. Thanks for having me over. I had fun."

"No problem, so did I. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked home at slow pace until I got close to the woods, then I gained speed. I had an uneasy feeling like I was being watched and I didn't like it. The faster I walked the more panicked I got. I know that there are hunters that use to live in town and I didn't want to take any chances of running into one. When I went around the next corner I ran into something and fell backwards onto my back. I couldn't believe who I saw when I looked up.

"Derek…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll have another chapter posted no later than a week from now.

Review?! Please and thanks.

I originally started uploading this on quotev. So, no, I did not steal it.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. Why him? Why now? I didn't want this to happen, but it did.

"Derek…" I gasped when I said his name. He was staring down at me and it felt like his eyes were piercing right through me. I don't know why but I was scared, no, I was terrified. What was he going to say, do, is he mad?

He stuck his hand out as a gesture to help me up. At first I hesitated but after a few moments I accepted his offer.

"Ella?" He sounded happy, sad, surprised. "I thought you were dead." He let go of me and grabbed me by the shoulders. I thought that maybe things were going to be different, that maybe he was actually happy to see me, but that thought diminished very quickly, because his anger was back.

"How long have you been here?" He let go of my shoulders and the happiness that I thought I had seen in his eyes a few moments before had turned into anger, which was an all too familiar look. "Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me?" Yep, this is the Derek I remember.

"Maybe I didn't tell you because I just found out that you were alive! Why I am here is none of your business!"

"It is my business!" He was raising his voice.

"You know what Derek…." I could feel heart ache surging through me. He always hurt my feelings and never cared.

"What?" He was glaring at me.

"Never mind." I was holding back tears. I heard him do that dumb snort, huff, puff thing he used to always do when we would argue, but this time it sent a pulse of anger through me.

"No, you know what? I don't have to answer to you! You might not be happy that I am here, you may not be happy that I even survived. Hell, you may even be disappointed that it wasn't someone else, but I'm here so deal with it!" I paused.

"I'm not nine anymore Derek." I was going to say more but I was losing control of my emotions and I didn't want to be around him anymore. I should have known that he wouldn't care, that he'd be angry.

As I walked past him he grabbed my arm but I yanked my arm free and kept walking. I had nothing more to say to him.

"Ella…"

"NO! I'm done Derek. I have nothing more to say to you." With that being said I continued walking until I was out of sight, and then I ran. I didn't stop running until I made it home, my new home.

I tried to sneak inside but that didn't work out too well. I was almost halfway through the kitchen when I heard Deaton say my name.

"Ella?" At first it startled me but then I was happy to know that he was awake.

"Yeah, sorry." I could hear the sadness in my own voice so I knew that Deaton had too.

"What's wrong? What happened?" It was nice to hear to concern in his voice. It let me know that someone actually cares.

"Derek happened."

" Isn't that a good thing?"

"I wish. All he did was yell at me. He wasn't even happy to see me." I could feel the swell of tears in my throat.

"Ella, I'm so sorry. I thought he would be happy." He paused. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? He hates me. The only blood I have left hates me." I hadn't noticed Deaton walking towards me. The next thing I knew was him hugging me. I embraced him and let my silent tears fall.

Tomorrow would be better, hopefully.

I woke up with a message on my phone. It was from Stiles. He was reminding me to not forget about the school and reminded me to meet him and Scott at the school at 4:00. I told him that I'd be there. Today I didn't have much to do so I spent the morning cleaning the house for Deaton, and then around noon I showered, got dressed, and went for a walk. I didn't exactly know where I was going but I didn't care. As long as I didn't have to think about Derek then I was fine.

I had walked from Deaton's place, all around town, and then went to the clinic. Deaton was busy taking care of a dog that needed surgery so I went and fed and watered all of the animals. Then I cleaned out their cages, cleaned the entire kennel room, and by then Deaton was done with the surgery.

"You know this is the cleanest these kennels have been in a long time. Scott does a good job, but there's something about a woman's touch that makes it so much cleaner."

"You're welcome, Deaton. You're right, a woman does it best." I nudged his arm with my elbow and we both laughed.

"How about we go out for lunch?"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, if you insist then Chinese sounds amazing."

"It's like you read my mind."

The food was amazing. It had been a very long time since I had food that tasted that delicious, which is kinda sad. After eating I decided that I needed to go home and take another shower. After working in the kennels and cleaning them I felt disgusting. I had just enough time to shower and get dressed when I got back home before I had to leave again.

It was fifteen or so minutes after three when I was getting dressed. By the time I left the house I had about fifteen minutes until I had to be at the school which was perfect because it would take me ten minutes to get there without any interruptions. Luck was on my side because I made it to the school on time. Stiles grinned ear to ear when he noticed me walking towards him and Scott.

"You made it!" The excitement in Stiles voice made me smile.

"I told you that I would be here." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"Glad you could make it. I have someone that I'd like to introduce you too." Scott smiled and then ushered me over to two girls standing by the bleachers.

"Ella, this is Allison and Lydia. Guys this is Ella, my new co-worker." The dark headed girl, Allison, spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Allison."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Lydia, you can sit with us."

"Thanks, I'd like that."

"Now that you all are acquainted Scott and I have to get to the locker room. See you later Ella." Stiles and Scott left and I was alone with the two girls that I had just met.

At first I just listened to Lydia and Allison talk because I wasn't sure what to say, but after a while I broke the ice. We all three talked about all sorts of things and eventually the game started. Stiles was right when he said that he didn't have much play time, but that was okay. I didn't mind watching him sit on the bleachers. He was just as attractive. He didn't have to be the star player on the team for me to think otherwise.

"So, you like Stiles." Allison asked me over the cheering crowd.

"Wha-t? Uh," I didn't know how to respond.

"He's cute. Go for it."

"It's that obvious?"

"You haven't taken your eyes off of him since they came out onto the field."

"Oh, well I don't think he likes me."

"You'll never know unless you give it a shot."

"Thanks."

"No, problem."

After the game was over Scott, Stiles, Allison, and I all went to the bowling alley to celebrate. They had won the game by three points and both of the guys insisted that all four of us go have some fun. I agreed after Allison agreed.

"You guys can go ahead and play. I'll watch."

"Oh come on. It won't be fun unless you play." Stiles wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Honestly, it's fine. I'm not very good at it anyway."

"I'll teach you then." Stiles took my hand and lead me out to the bowling lane.

I couldn't help but blush as he wrapped his arms around me to help me aim. At first it was awkward but then I started laughing when he stuttered over a few words because he was nervous. After that things started to go smoothly.

After awhile we decided to leave. Scott rode with Allison this time and I rode with Stiles. The drive back to the house we talked about random things such as our favorite food and bands. When we got back to my house I invited him in. Deaton wasn't there because his car was gone and I didn't want to be alone. We decided to watch the Conjuring. I had never seen it before and neither had he.

By the time the movie was over we were cuddled into one another. The movie had scared us both. I couldn't help but giggle at the few times that Stiles and jumped or freaked out. I can't say much because I had done the same thing at different parts too. It was after one in the morning when we decided to call it a night.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Stiles. I had fun."

"Yeah, same here. We'll have to do it again sometime and soon."

"Yes, we will. Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight, Ella." I didn't expect him to kiss me on the cheek before closing the door, but I was happy he did.

**oooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. I will hopefully be updating soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

I stood outside on the front porch as I watched Stiles leave. The kiss on the cheek still had butterflies fluttering around excitedly in my stomach. I didn't expect it and now I couldn't help but let a faint smile play on the edges of my lips.

"Stiles Stilinksi, really?" Derek startled me. "Out of all the guys out there you have set your sights on Stiles Stilinski? Why am I not surprised?"

Usually I would have noticed someone hiding, or in Derek's case, lurking in the shadows but the excitement from only ten minutes ago or less must have had my senses in a jumbled mess. I hadn't even realized that I had company.

"Go away Derek." I mumbled as I turned to walk back inside but my grouchy, moody, whatever you would like to call it, brother blocked my way. As if our last encounter hadn't been bad enough.

"I don't think so." He folded his arms across his chest as if he were making a barricade out of himself.

"What is your problem?" I asked after I tried squeezing past him, but my attempt failed. He was too stocky and the nudge/shove he gave my shoulder was rough and hurt just a tad bit more than he meant it. I rubbed my arm beneath my shoulder in an attempt to get the ache to go away. For a second it looked as if he had an apologetic look in his eyes, but whatever it was that I saw was gone in an instant.

"I'm not the one with the problem." His tone of voice was unrecognizable. I didn't know if he was being mean or if he was actually being nice.

"Oh? Is that so? I must have mistaken your brooding, moody, douche-bag of an attitude as having a problem, my bad." I hadn't even realized that I had taken a similar stance as him. The only difference is that I am leaning against the railing with my legs crossed in front of me.

It may be dark and it may be hard to distinguish his features but I knew that I saw his eyes squint for a second or two, but then they went back to normal. It was a look that he used to give me a lot when I was still a little kid and I had rendered him speechless.

"I am not brooding." He said his facial expression still the same but the tone in his voice clearly had changed from grouchy and deep to appalled and a little less deep than before.

"Don't try to change the subject." Derek would do the same thing when we would argue. "What do you want?"

"I'm not trying to do anything other than see my kid sister."

"Derek, don't even start with that crap. You saw me last night and wanted nothing to do with me. Why are you here? Tell me the truth and you better make it quick. It's late and I have work tomorrow." Actually I didn't have work tomorrow, but I didn't want to be around him either.

"I'm telling the truth and no, you have tomorrow off." How did he know that?

"Oh, so you're stalking me now? You should know that's not healthy. Have you ever thought about having a psychiatric evaluation?"

"Now who's trying to change the subject?" He still sounded moody. "Besides, Deaton told me."

"I was just making a statement and I noticed you at the game too. You were standing in the inner edge of the tree line in the woods. Now if you don't mind tell me why you're here. I know it's not because we're family, you want something." I uncrossed my legs and stood up straight with my right foot pointed outward and my hands now on my hips.

"I don't want anything." He didn't move.

"Fine, what do you need?"

"I don't need anything." He sounded like he was trying to defend himself.

"Oh. This is too good." I paused after letting out a small chuckle. "You need me."

"I don't…"

I cut him off. I couldn't let him finish that statement. Especially because we both knew that it wasn't true.

"You need me, Derek, but why?"

"There's an alpha in town. I don't know who he or she is but they are causing problems."

"And…"

"And I need you to help me figure out who it is. I've tried asking Scott to help but he has his own pack."

"Derek, you're an alpha. Can't you just get your betas to help you?"

"How'd you know that I was an alpha? You've been around me once since you've been here."

"Just because I haven't been around you doesn't mean I can't tell that you're an alpha. You have the stench all over you, especially since you don't have betas. I've lived in the woods since the fire Derek. I'm more intact with the wolf than…"

"Then what, Ella?"

"Then you." I said as I let my arms fall to my sides.

"I highly doubt that." He snorted.

"I don't think you want to challenge me, Derek." I paused. Trying not the let my wolf show, I don't want to give anything away. He doesn't need to know. "I'll meet you at the house tomorrow morning. Goodbye Derek."

This time he moved out of my way without trying to stop me.

****RTBH****

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I am working on two stories at once. I'm also sorry that this was a short chapter. I know that it was most likely confusing when she said that she didn't want to let her wolf show, but I am getting to that. It'll be explained next chapter which should be super sized. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has either fav'd or followed this story. I appreciate it. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It helps keep me inspired to write. **

**-Until Next Time-**

**ElmerFudFry**


	4. Chapter 4

I seriously thought about standing my brother up but I knew that he'd just come find me and start an argument so I decided to just go meet him like I had agreed. It was before sunrise when I climbed out of bed and made my way to the shower. The hot water felt great on my skin. The house had a chill it in it this morning so the hot steam in the shower helped allow the feeling to seep back into my fingers and toes. After putting on my blue jeans and a black shirt, I put on my black boots and my black hoodie. I put my hair up and the blue underneath it shown brilliantly.

I didn't bother eating breakfast, it was too early for that and I really needed to be on my way. Deaton either had already left or had never come back last night because his scent was faint and his vehicle wasn't in the driveway when I walked outside. A small pinch of worry landed in the pit of my stomach but I overlooked it. I hadn't been around long enough to know his routines so I didn't let my mind ponder all the possibilities that could have been the reason of him not being there. I didn't need the distraction. If what Derek had said is true then I have others matters that need my full attention.

Alpha's aren't always a bad thing, but if there is already an alpha in Beacon Hills then the one that has shown up is just wanting to cause trouble. An alpha only allows themselves be known for attention. If this alpha is trying to gain attention then they want a challenge. When another alpha challenges an alpha then they mean war. This war could mean that they want to show dominance and that usually results in death.

When I was a kid I learned about this type of thing. Not all alphas crave power but the ones that do bring chaos. The first signs of having an alpha that wants to gain your power will usually start showing their presence by causing problems such as being destructive. The next step is creating more betas, kinda like growing an army. After getting more betas they go and take over territory. After taking over the territory they finish their endeavor and kill the alpha and steal their power.

Derek doesn't have any betas which is a good thing if an alpha is here to challenge him, but it could also be a bad thing. If he doesn't have any betas then there's no need to create their own and it makes it easier for them to take over territory. If Derek has this type of trouble knocking then it won't be much longer before the war starts.

****RTBH****

As I walked down the path that would eventually lead into the wood I couldn't help but notice how cold it was outside. I could see my breath every time that I would exhale out through my mouth. The crisp cool air was enough to cause goose bumps to rise on my arms. I almost wished that I had wore more than a hoodie but it was still before seven in the morning so I knew that the day would be getting warmer and soon enough I'd be taking my hoodie off.

The woods were extremely calm and I could hear birds starting to wake up and begin their melodies. I saw a raccoon making its way into a tree that had a hole in the center of it; I knew that it was returning home after a long night. The visibility in the woods was now perfect. The slight fog that had been lingering when I first entered was now gone and I could see for quite a ways. I heard a deer snort at me from a distance and I knew that it was just warning me to keep my distance because it was a mama. It made me think of when I was a kid and how protective my mom was.

The house wasn't too much further ahead and by the looks of it Derek wasn't awake yet. If he was then I'm sure I would smell his scent a lot stronger than what I currently am. The house was now in view and it looked unoccupied but I know that looks can be deceiving. I approached the house as quietly as I could. Actually I didn't have to try very hard. I was light on my feet to is would be almost impossible to hear me approaching. The only way he would know that I was here is if he smelled or saw me.

Apparently he hadn't because when I entered the house he was still sleeping on an old broken down couch. Out of all the years it's been since I have seen him sleep nothing has changed. He still sleeps on his back, his legs propped up on the arm rest and on the back of the couch, his arm slung over his eyes. I could never understand back then how that position was comfortable and I can't understand it now. Maybe that is why he's so grouchy.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat really loudly so he would wake up. When I was a kid I would use a feather and tickle his nose but I'm not a kid anymore and we're pretty much strangers now. I watched as he jumped up in alarm and natural instinct, as if I were an intruder or predator. It took him a moment to notice me leaning against the wall across the room from him.

"What the…" His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on me. "Ella, I could have hurt you." He always sounds angry.

"As if, I'd almost like to see you try, but we have work that needs to be done. So that being said let's get to it. Sleepy head." I turned to walk away but he started talking again.

"I could take you with an arm tied behind my back and a blind fold on." His arrogance was amusing.

"Okay, if you say so." In an instant I turned, on my heel, and had him pinned to the floor within a matter of seconds. "Still think you can take me?" I asked as he stared up at me frustration.

"Get off me." He shoved me off to the side and stood up. He looked irritated. "That doesn't count. It was unexpected and my back was turned." He started to walk away. "Besides I didn't want to hurt you."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. I didn't say anything in return. I wanted him to keep his pride.

He stalked around before going outside. He remained quiet and as did I. I didn't want us to start the day off arguing, and I'm surprised that my stunt that I had just pulled didn't start one. I made my way outside before he did. I wanted some fresh air before having to spend, possibly hours, with him within a few minutes.

I could still hear him walking around inside. He definitely wasn't light on his feet. Maybe he just walked like that because he just woke up, but it was annoying. If we were going to go try to find out who or what was being a nuisance then he would have to be a lot more quiet than what he is currently being. I heard him exit the house. His footsteps were heavy in the fallen leaves.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Seriously could he be any louder?

He didn't even stop. He walked right past me shoving me from behind. I knew that it was on purpose but I pushed the act aside and followed. He remained as loud as before and it was driving me nuts. We had already walked well over a mile and at this rate we were never going to get anywhere with ending the problem.

"Could you be any louder?" I asked him as I followed him up a hill. I didn't mean the aggravation or harshness in my voice, but I was annoyed.

"I'm not being loud."

"I could hear you if I were five miles away."

"Maybe you should go five miles in the other direction then."

"You're the one who asked for my help."

"No, I didn't."

"You were going to."

"And before I could you volunteered yourself, so if you don't mind let me concentrate."

"Fine. Whatever."

The next hour or two we walked in silence. I followed behind him and beside him. I never went in front of him because I didn't know where he was going. He knew what to be looking for. I didn't.

We were walking along when he came to an abrupt halt and threw his arm up behind him to get me to do the same thing. I didn't know why he had stopped but I obeyed his command. Actually I wouldn't say obey, more like took the hint. We had only been stopped for a few seconds before I noticed the odd scent in the air. Maybe it was because I was so far back. I was a good twenty to forty feet behind him.

Whatever it was stayed hidden. I could smell the anger and slight worry radiating off of Derek, but that wasn't what worried me. Along with Derek's scent I could smell the foreign one and it had anger, excitement, revenge, and another part about it that I couldn't recognize.

"Get down!" Derek yelled as he dodged behind a tree. I didn't have time to react. Before I had time to blink I had a hot, piercing pain explode in my right shoulder. I fell backwards and rolled down a small ditch that had once been a creek back. I lay there for a moment trying to regain my breath and to regain composure.

I reached my hand up and grabbed the arrow that was sticking out of my shoulder. Part of it had broken off when I had fallen so there was only five inches left to grab. I could feel the arrow head on the other side. It had gone straight through. I didn't want to cause anymore damage so I had to leave it in my shoulder until Derek could remove it. Speaking of him I didn't want to make him fight alone so I managed the pain and got up. I crept to the top of the ditch and peered over. Derek was in the middle of getting his butt kicked by a hooded figure.

As soon as I had the chance I leapt to me feet and ran as fast as I could towards the attacker and most likely the same person that we had been looking for. I tackled him to the ground face first but my victory was short lived. He was apparently a strong alpha and was easily able to throw me off. When doing so I felt him stab my leg with a knife and apparently it was covered in wolf's bane because I there was a terrible burning sensation after he pulled the knife out.

I tried to regain my balance but failed and landed on my back causing the arrow head to once again tear into my shoulder. I held back any scream. The pain intensified as the assailant got on top of me putting pressure on the arrow. I caught a glimpse of what he looked like. His eyes were red, obviously he's an alpha, and his skin was pale, hair blonde. I could see black spots starting to dance in my vision. His one hand was on the arrow the other cutting off my air supply. I couldn't breathe and I was starting to lose consciousness.

I felt the weight get ripped off of me and the pain in my shoulder ease off. The throbbing and burning in my leg was still persistent but at least I could breathe again. I hadn't noticed my name being called.

"Ella."

"Ella, answer me."

"Please. Ella, answer me."

I hadn't noticed that the arrow was taken out of my arm. I felt like I was floating.

I hadn't noticed that I was being carried.

I hadn't noticed that I had lost the battle.

All I noticed was that I was falling into the surrounding darkness.

****RTBH****

**A/N: Another chapter is done. I know that I was supposed to explain things in this one but I decided that I would wait for the next one and leave this one with a cliffy, At least somewhat of a cliffy. **

**There will be brother sister bonding next chapter and Stella! (Stiles/Ella) That's my name for them. :) **

**Please leave me a review! I'd appreciate it! **

**That's all for now peeps. **

**-Until Next Time-**

**ElmerFudFry**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am going give you a warning ahead of time, this chapter starts off weirdly. Just go with it though. It's technically the present, but it's reliving the fight from the last chapter. She's just coming back to consciousness. Just keep an open mind and read it! You'll see what I mean. :)**

**Hope Ya'll Enjoy! **

****RTBH****

I could feel a dull, throbbing, yet non persistent ache in my right thigh. At first it was the only thing that I was aware of other than the tenderness in my right shoulder. I could feel my heart beat. The rhythm was steady and slow but then I started to remember why my leg and arm hurt. My heart began to pound at a faster pace as the bits and pieces of the images painted a clear picture in my head. The memory felt unbelievably real. It was as if I were reliving it, but this time it was a lot more vivid. I could see the arrow coming at me but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move to dodge it. It's as if my feet had turned to stone.

Pain.

My body felt paralyzed as I tumbled down the hill. I'm inching my way back up the ditch, my arm is screaming at me as the arrow is jolted with every move I make. All of a sudden I'm running. There's a little bit of blood rolling down my arm but I can't see it, I can only smell and feel it. I tackle the hooded assailant that is attacking Derek.

Victory.

Nope, not a victory, he shoves me to the side without putting forth much of an effort. I see the shiny reflection of a weapon. I feel the knife being forcefully jabbed into my leg a few inches above the knee. I can feel the pain and I can feel it tearing into my flesh. It goes deeper and deeper. The slow motion of it all made everything ten times worse. I can feel him pressing on the arrow. I can see his pale face and red eyes. The image lingers and it's haunting me, it's as if it is peering into my soul. All of a sudden there's a heavy weight on my chest and his hand is around my neck. He starts squeezing making it harder to breathe. My lungs are screaming at me, but no matter how hard I try to fight back I can't gain an upper hand. Spots are forming in my vision; it's getting harder to see.

I can't breathe. My vision is gone. I'm losing. I'm dying.

Fear

The weight on my chest is miraculously gone, ripped away in an instant. The pressure on my neck has gone too, but I still see his face and eye. It doesn't matter because I can now breathe. At first I'm gasping for air in ragged gulps, I'm being greedy, but I can't help it. My breathing starts to even out, it slows down.

I can hear fighting. I can smell the anger, rage, the masculine aroma.

Derek!

I want to help but my world is dark. I tried forcing open my eye lids but they're heavy. I try to move my fingers, any part of my body, nothing. I have zero control. My body is working against me. It needs to heal so it is shutting itself down. It's almost as if I am paralyzed. My chest is heaving.

Panic attack.

My heart is pounding at a rapid pace. I can hear a voice saying my name. I couldn't place a face with who it was but I know it's a male. The tone, it's familiar, almost comforting. My breathing mellows out, so does my heart. I'm calming down.

"Ella."

"Ella, answer me."

It's Derek. He's tapping on my face, persistently. I can hear fear in his voice. Maybe even frustration. Worry? I doubt it. His voice is starting to grow distant. It's as if muffs have been put over my ears now because his voice is so faint not even my wolf hearing can distinguish what he is saying.

"Please, Ella, answer me."

The tapping stopped but I feel the arrow being pulled out of my shoulder. I wanted to scream but I am too far gone to get my lips to move. Out of nowhere I can feel the sudden presence of a protective instinct. It's a feeling I haven't felt since I was nine, before the fire, before my mom died.

My head feels fuzzy.

I feel as if I'm floating. No, I'm being carried.

I can feel myself slipping. I try to hold on but I fail.

I plunge, head first, into the surrounding darkness.

****RTBH****

I slightly jumped as my eyes sprang open. At first I didn't know where I was. The room, dimly lit by a lamp in the far corner, was unfamiliar. I could feel my stomach churning and I couldn't fight the urge to throw up any longer. I sat up and made my way off of the bed that I had been lying in, a little too quickly, and felt a wave of unwelcomed dizziness slam into me. I began to sway as I weakly stood on my feet, then I lost my balance completely. I was in the midst of falling when I felt a hand, strong and firm, grab my uninjured shoulder, gently.

I felt stomach acid making its way up my esophagus and right before I lost the contents in my stomach, which was nothing, a trash can was quickly placed in front of me. The taste of the acid and bile caused me to dry heave and gag. I somehow managed to not throw up again. The person who had been so kind to assist me guided me backwards and helped me sit down on the bed. I closed my eyes to the sudden return of dizziness; I didn't need my stomach to start churning worse than it was. I sat there a minute with my eyes tightly closed taking in a deep breath as the dizziness faded. Thankfully I was able to overcome it without needing the trash can.

"Thanks." My voice was raspy, dry, and weak.

"There's no need to thank me, but you're welcome." It startled and shocked me to hear Scott's voice.

"Oh God." My face paled.

"Ella, your secret it safe with me." He said it with kindness.

"No, I'm, I need the trash can." Scott handed it to me as fast as he could get his arms to move. It was a millisecond or less after getting the trash can that more bile came up, disgusting.

"I trust you Scott. It's just..." I trailed off not sure how to word what I was trying to say.

"I know how you feel. Like I said, your secret is safe with me." He stood in front of me putting his hand on my shoulder. I felt a sense of comfort wash over me, yet it only helped a little, because of the one thing that I couldn't stop thinking about, a certain someone.

"Stiles." I had to stop and hold back a few tears. Stiles is the one thing, person, that has brought hope back into my life. "Scott..."

"I won't tell him if he doesn't ask, but I he inquires or suspects, I won't lie." He paused. "He's my best friend, we don't lie to each other."

"I'll tell him." Silence. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you tell him?" Surprise filled his face. He was about to act dumb and play it off but then he realized, remembered, that werewolves know when there is another wolf nearby.

"I didn't, he knew before I did." He sighed as he said it. I looked at him quizzically. "He's…, Stiles is a smart guy."

I smiled at the thought of Stiles this time. "Thank you, Scott."

"There's no need to." Pause. "Feel better." He looked me in the eyes, smiled warmly, and then went on his way.

I had recognized the room as the spare one at the clinic so it was no longer a surprise that Scott was here. He had most likely been working when I was brought here. As Scott walked out Deaton walked in. His facial expression was unreadable but it didn't make me uneasy. He walked straight to me and checked my bandages and pupils.

"How're you feeling?" He sounded professional.

"Okay, I guess." He heard the obvious uncertainty in my voice.

"You guess?" He was now being like a father figure.

"I keep having dizzy spells and I ache."

"You hit your head pretty hard. Add the poison and healing process to a head injury and dizziness is normal. What isn't normal is that you hurt. Where's the pain?" He sounded concerned.

"Deaton, I'm sure it's fine. It's probably just the after effects of the healing." He didn't buy my excuse. He seen right through it, he always knew when I was lying in the past and apparently he still can.

"Where?" He said it sternly.

"It's my leg."

"And?" He still knew that I wasn't being completely honest.

"My shoulder."

He took off the bandages this time. A look of concern crept into his eyes.  
>"I should have checked this sooner." Guilt mixed with the concern. "You're not bleeding, but you are healing extremely slowly. The outer edge of each wound has black veins. The poison, I have seen its effects before, but not like this. I've already treated it with what I have and what I know will rid you of it. There must be something else mixed with it, and..." He fell silent.<p>

"And?" I asked in a normal tone.

"And I'm not sure what it is, but I have an idea, and I know who to ask. I have to go, but I'll be back. You should stay with someone."

"I'd rather stay at home, if that's okay?" I don't like having to rely on people.

"I'll have Scott meet you there."

"No, Deaton, it's fine, I'm fine. There's no need to bother him."

"Ella, you need someone to be with you."

"I'm..." I was cut off.

"I'll do it." His voice was firm, flat, and it gave a clear warning to not argue.

"Derek, I can handle myself." I didn't listen to his warning.

"From in the surprise in your voice I'd say otherwise." Derek left his leaning position in the doorway and started to walk closer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked it defensively. I would have crossed my arms to mimic him but it hurt too badly when I tried so I gave up.

"It means that you have no way of protecting yourself."

"Oh, yeah, how's so?"

"You didn't know that I was here until I said something." Derek was now standing near the wall to my left.

"I..." This time Deaton cut me off.

"He's right, Ella. He'll be staying with you while you're defenseless."

"Fine." I sighed as I said it.

"Behave, both of you." He said it as he walked away. It was one of the things he used to tell us when we were younger.

Deaton had been gone a few minutes before I spoke up. "Well, I guess I should be going." I said it as I watched Deaton's vehicle leave.

"You mean we." Derek was being serious, like always.

"No, I mean I, as in me, myself."

"I don't..." This time I cut him off.

"I'm fine, Derek." I shouldn't have tried to get up as I said it because another dizzy spell hit me and I lost my footing. Right before I face planted it into solid concrete he grabbed me. That I was thankful for, I didn't need or want any more bruises and/or pain.

"You were saying?" He was being a smart ass.

"Okay, you're right. Just take me home." I swore I saw a smile flash across his mouth.

The ride to the house was in complete silence and it seemed like it was taking forever. I I couldn't believe that it was already dark. By the time that we pulled into the driveway I was already in extremely tired, but first I needed a shower. The hot water helped relieve a tiny bit of the pain but took every ounce of being tired away. I tried going to bed but I couldn't get my brain to shut off. I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened that day.  
>Apparently I had fallen asleep and what I thought was my mind wandering into memories that i have tried to suppress over the years was actually a dream. No, scratch that, it was a nightmare. I jolted awake gasping for air as the last part of my dream was still etched in my vision. All I could see was the faces of my family that had died in the fire, but they didn't look normal. Their eyes were black, their faces deteriorating, and covered in burns. They were angry and blaming me for what had happened, telling me it was my fault that they were dead. I couldn't help the silent tear that had managed to escape. Not wanting to go back to sleep, I got up, and made my way out to the front porch.<p>

As I sat out there I couldn't help but let myself think about the fire. Was there anything else that I could have done that would have saved them? Was it my fault that they are dead? Do they blame me?

"Do you blame me?" Derek had quietly made his way outside.

"Blame you for what?" There was a tinge of confusion in his voice.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I..."

"The fire, Derek."

"Ella..."

"Do you blame me for their deaths? After you stormed out of the house because I had made you mad I left too. I went on a walk in the woods. I was on my way back when I smelt the smoke. I knew that something was wrong, that something bad had happened. I ran as fast as I could back to the house and when I got there..." I paused.

"When I got there the entire house was engulfed in flames. Iran over to the basement window because I seen mom. I shattered the window and tried to help her. I could hear everyone screaming. I could smell and sense the trepidation and pain. I tried to help her, Derek, but the support beam gave way and came crashing down. She was ripped away from me." I couldn't help the tears that were streaming my face, I was reliving the catastrophe. Derek wasn't looking at me either because he couldn't or wouldn't.

"My arms hurt from the burns and cuts but I desperately to get her back. The flames came out of the window temporarily blinding me and burning my face." I fell silent.

"I called for her, all of them. Their screams were starting to diminish and then they quit all together. I called for her, over and over again, but all I could hear was the crackling of the flames. They were gone and it was all because I couldn't help them."

"Ella..."

"Not a single day goes by since that day that I don't wish that I had died in that fire. Why couldn't have it been me?" The sob that I had been trying to keep concealed broke free. The tears that had been streaming down my face had turned into rivers.

"Ella, how can I blame you? I thought that you were dead." His voice was low.

"Ever since the fire I have hated myself. I disappointed mom when I stormed out the way that I did. That's the last time that I saw her." He fell silent.

" That's not the biggest reason though. I had taken you for granted and the last time I had saw you was with tears in your eyes. It was all because I got mad that you told mom that I wasn't going to take you to the movie that you wanted to see so badly. The movie that I was supposed to, that I promised, that I would take you to. Instead I was ditching you for Kate..." Anger and sadness filled his voice with hate and bitterness.

"And for what? She killed our family." Silence.

"Not a day has gone by that I haven't wished that I could take that day back. What hurts the most was knowing, thinking, that my baby sister was dead. It is my fault that you went through that. You were only nine years old, Ella. I should have been there." Derek sat next to me, his head down.

"Forgive me?" He sounded broken.

"Derek," I put my hand on his, "I forgave you the moment you walked out the door that day." He looked up at me; his eyes were doused with sorrow.

I didn't expect it but he pulled me into a hug, a hug so tight that I was smothering, but I embraced it. I ignored the pain in my shoulder and hugged him back. I savored the moment for as long as I could.

****RTBH****

**A/N: I know that I was supposed to have a Stella (Stiles/Ella) in this chapter but I don't want to rush it so it will be in the next one and will be the main focus. We will be figuring out why she had kept her wolf hidden and we will also have a Stiles and Derek scene. I'll let you guess what that will be about. :D **

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter should be out rather soon. **

**-Until Next Time-**

**ElmerFudFry**


End file.
